Beautiful Lies
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *Yamachi* Taichi 'loses' Yamato's favorite possesion and trust. Can his tears bring Yamato back to him?


Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. The song in this fic: If Only My Tears Could Bring You Back by Midnight Sons also does not belong to me. Enjoy!

Beautiful Lies by Yaoi Girl

"Yama, I know You're mad at me, but please forgive me. I'll make it up to you, somehow."

"I trusted you with my bass while I was gone for a day, and now it's gone! You were the one I trusted to be responsible and keep it safe. Instead, you left it at the park! Why were you playing it there anyway?!"

"I was writing a song," Taichi said with tears in his eyes, staring into Yamato's angry ones.

"You could've done that at home! Why did you take it out there?"

"I wanted some of my friends to tell me if it was good enough to sing for someone special."

"I could care less about your crush! All I care about is getting my bass back, but that's not going to happen, now is it?"

"I'm sorry..."

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to you, not now or ever again. If I can't trust you with my favorite possesion, then why should I trust you with anything?"

"I'm sorry," Taichi said again, walking out of the Ishida residence and into the pouring rain.

As soon as he was sure Yamato couldn't see him, a wide grin broke out across his face and he took off running, not to his house though, to Koushiro's.

~*~

"You want me to let you in my house when you're soaked from head to toe?" Koushiro said smugly as he let the brunette in. "So, how'd things go?"

"Let's just say, I REALLY hope that this works. And if I could've found another way to do this without losing my courage and making everything WAY too mushy, I would have."

"That bad, huh?" he asked, tossing Taichi a towel.

"As of right now, he never wants to speak to or trust me with anything ever again."

"Okay, so maybe things didn't go as bad as we thought; he didn't hit you."

"True."

"You ready?"

Taichi let out an uncertain breath, his expression matching it. "As ready as I'll ever be."

~*~

"Look, Kou. I'm just not in the mood to help anyone with their homework right now. You're smarter than I am anyway. I'm sure you can figure it out on your own."

"I'll keep Jun away from you for 2 weeks. How does that sound?"

Koushiro smiled, hearing the hamster in Yamato's head begin to run in its wheel.

"Alright," he finally said with a sigh. "But you better keep your word!"

"I promise," the red-head said as he and Yamato arranged to meet around 5:30 that evening, giving Taichi time to work out his escape plan, should Yamato decide to attack him.

~*~

'So what if I'm a few minutes late?' the blonde though as he looked at his watch, the rain now a mere drizzle. 'He knows I won't go out in the rain and take a chance of messing up my hair.'

He knocked on the door, waiting, and then Koushiro appeared with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for coming over, Yamato."

"No, probl...Taichi's here?" he asked as he looked down and seen the boy's shoes by the door, his voice and attitude instantly changing to ice.

"Oh, yeah. He's in my room. He needs some help too."

"I never would've agreed to this if I'd know he was here," he said, glaring in the direction of the boy's room.

"Why's that?"

"He lost my bass."

"Oh...Sorry."

"Tch. It's not you're fault he's so irresponsible."

"At least I'm responsible enough to try to make it up to you," came a barely audible response.

As Yamato looked into the boy's room, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in awe.

In the middle of the room sat Taichi in the computer chair, a bass in his hands the exact color of Yamato's eyes with the Crest of Friendship in a darker blue.

"I bought this for you after I left the other one at the park. I want to sing my song to my crush before I give it to you though."

It was then that Yamato realized that Koushiro's bedroom door was shut, he and Taichi the only two in the room.

"So you're saying you want to keep this bass for another day so you can sing to someone?" he asked, slightly heartbroken, not about his new bass though. He was heartbroken because Taichi's heart didn't belong to him, despite the fact he basically said he didn't want anything to do with Taichi ever again only hours before.

"No, just for a few more minutes."

"What?"

Inhaling deeply, Taichi closed his eyes and began the chords, his voice following when the time was right.

// How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear   
Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
Best friends forever  
Should never have to go away

What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

I've cried you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Waves of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can

Just let love guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north

Look in my eyes  
You'll see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me

I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's not a thing that I would not endure

If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me \\

After the last chords faded into the room, silence fell, Taichi's eyes now open, but staring at the bass while Yamato fell to his knees in the spot where he stood.

"You...you wrote that...for me?"

It was then that chocolate eyes met teary azure. "What do you think?"

"It was beautiful."

"Since you don't want anything else to do with me," the brunette said as he stood and walked to where the blonde sat on the floor. "Take it. And just so you know, I left the other one at the park with Koushiro to bring here. I know how upset you'd be if it got rained on that day. It's in the living room on the couch." And with that, he walked out of the room, and soon after out of the house towards his own.

Yamato cradled his new bass as he cried brokenly in the middle of Koushiro's bedroom. 

"Gods, I'm such an ass. I never let him finish explaining. If I would have, I would have known that it was here all along and I wouldn't have broken his heart like that."

"Yes, you're an ass. Now go kiss ass and make up," the red-head smiled as he leaned against his doorframe, arms crossed over his chest.

The blonde wiped the tears from his eyes and stood, walking to the red-head and handing him his new bass. "Babysit for me, will ya? I'll come back after them on my way home."

"No problem."

As Yamato opened the front door, Koushiro spoke again. "So you know, Taichi had this all planned out. He bought the bass a while back and wanted to give it to you and sing that song while being as romantic as he could, without crossing the too mushy line. He never would have told you that your other bass was here."

"I still can't believe he did that for me. Thanks for helping him."

Koushiro only smiled.

"Wait a minute!" the blonde said as he spun around, now at the elevator. "Does that mean you're still keeping your promise about Jun?"

"I promised, didn't I?"

~*~

'If only I'd know that I was the person he had a crush on, I wouldn't have told him I didn't care. But he knows me. He knows that I have a hot temper when it comes to my bass or music and things would go back to normal after I've had time to cool off. Half the time he didn't even need an apology to be hanging all over me again. Just seeing me was enough for him.'

It was then that Yamato stopped running in the once again downpour of rain, staring with unseeing eyes ahead of him.

'I should have known all along. I just never realized what all the signs meant; I never paid attention to them like I should have. I was too worried about him and his feelings of still being my best friend after I'd crushed him so many times. I was too worried about denying that I liked my best friend in a way that I never should have without even realizing it. I was trying to protect him from myself.'

With a determined growl, he took off running as fast as his legs would carry him through the puddles and the slippery sidewalks towards Taichi's house.

'Taichi, please forgive me for being so blind!' his mind pleaded as he continued to run, his slick bangs clinging to his forehead as water ran down them and into his eyes, stinging them. But he didn't care. All that mattered to him at this time was his best friend.

~*~

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'm coming," came a voice along with a sniff, as though the person was, or had been, crying.

Taichi opened the door, staring at the ground, then turned and started to walk away. "She's in the kitchen helping mom," he said, thinking that it was Miyako, who was supposed to come over to stay the night.

Yamato reached out and caught Taichi's wrist.

Without turning around, the brunette glanced over his shoulder with reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks.

They stood there, just staring at each other with sad eyes for at least two minutes before Yamato pulled the wrist he had a hold of, forcing Taichi to turn to him.

Caught off guard by the sudden action, chocolate eyes widened, then even more as Yamato gently grasped his chin and kissed him.

"You're tears brought me back to you, like you wanted," Yamato said softly with a small smile.

Taichi pulled his hand from Yamato's grip and turned his back to him once again. "I don't want your sympathy."

"Best friends forever should never have to go away," the blonde sang softly, humming a little more of the song until Taichi turned to him with a smile.

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have went that far and said I never wanted to trust you again because I realize now that I want to trust you with so much more," Yamato said as he pulled Taichi into a hug before kissing him again.

"Am I witnessing the first kiss?" Hikari teased as she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen.

Trying not to smile too much and ruin the kiss, Yamato held two fingers up.

"Oh, boo," she said with a smile and went back to helping her mom.

When they separated, Taichi smiled. "You know we're both going to have to change clothes now?"

Yamato smiled sheepishly, having forgot that he was drenched from head to toe from the rain.

"You must really like me if you came all this way in the rain, with your hair being messed up and all," Taichi said as he pushed the boy's bangs away from his face.

"Not like. Try love."

It took a few moments for that word to register in the brunette's mind, but the light bulb soon came on in comprehension. 

"I love you, too, Yama."

"Was that the first 'I love you?'"

Both boys turned and glared at the person who had spoke.

"Miyako!"

*Owari*

Something I pulled together after listening to my Pokemon: The movie soundtrack the other day...I was in a Yamachi mood, as usual. ^_^

Anywho, I hoped you liked it!


End file.
